


Смерть — это лишь новое начало

by Yuutari



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гонка между Эцио и Альтаиром, наконец, подходит к концу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть — это лишь новое начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death is just another beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509587) by [BrokenIto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto). 



Эцио почти не думал о том, что стареет.

Но старение преследовало его повсюду — оно незримой тенью следовало по пятам: иногда острой болью в суставах, иногда при снятии снаряжения — обнаружением нового шрама на теле. Оно время от времени, словно птичка, назойливо щебетавшая над ухом, напоминала ему: ты стар; человек твоего возраста не может заниматься работой, предназначенной для молодых. Когда Эцио был в Риме, то презрительно фыркал на подобные мысли, но потом, прибыв в Константинополь, он осознал, что его работа действительно даётся ему всё сложнее.

«Раньше это было так легко…» — с горечью подумал он, когда его клинок лишь после некоторых усилий смог вонзиться в тело жертвы.

В какой момент всё изменилось? Месяца три назад или, быть может, пять?.. Он вытащил скрытый клинок из горла стражника, и с лезвия потекли капли крови. Следуя за тенью Альтаира по ступенькам, ведущим вверх, Эцио понимал, что сейчас не время задумываться об этом.

Как и тогда, когда Эцио в свои семнадцать лет впервые увидел молодого Альтаира, так и сейчас тот оставался прежним. В его воспоминаниях Альтаир всегда был молодым.

Он не помнил его лица, но в душе Эцио та тень навсегда связалась с образом двадцатилетнего парня, олицетворявшего собой лёгкость, гибкость и в то же время — безжалостность. И по странному стечению обстоятельств тот самый седой старец, которого он впервые увидел с помощью тех печатей, теперь вновь помолодел, став юнцом.

Он мчался среди руин, чувствуя, что конец этой погони близок, но отчего-то всё больше медлил.

Альтаир ждал Эцио.

Эти поиски тянулись бесконечно. Они бежали с одинаковой скоростью, но та тень никогда не приближалась и не отдалялась, а всё находилась где-то там, впереди, на одном и том же расстоянии. Этот белый призрак казался ему реальным: это не просто видение, которое можно было сморгнуть, это не то, от чего можно было убежать, даже провалившись в сон.

Тогда Эцио научился игнорировать его. Он покидал Масиаф с твёрдым решением навсегда похоронить там свою карьеру убийцы вместе с секретами того мужчины и золотым яблоком. С тех пор призрак больше ему больше не являлся.

Пока однажды он не открыл глаза.

Исчезли флорентийские улицы, а прошлое растворилось без следа. Вокруг него существовало лишь бескрайнее белое пространство.

И человек. Человек в белом одеянии, стоявший чуть впереди и смотревший в небо.

«Добро пожаловать, брат мой», — повернувшись к нему, сказал он.


End file.
